Amazing
by ladymichaelis69
Summary: Goku is a pleasure slave of the Blue House and Vegeta is the Saiyan Prince who's about to turn his world upside (story is not mine)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kakarrot sat in his room, watching the traffic go by below his window. He was bored. It was too early to dress for the night and too late to sleep. He would eat, but the Master only allowed him so much food. He thought he would get fat if he fed him enough. He usually went to sleep in the mornings to the sound of his stomach rumbling. Giving up on the view, the tall saiyajin moved to do some stretches. His tail moved in rhythm as he moved into hand stands and flips, bending his body into impossable poses.

As the sun set, Kakarrot went and picked out his clothes for the night. Since he was to work, he picked out a black loin cloth with a gold belt to hold it up. The Master didn't like him in black, but it showed off his white skin and blended well with his black tail. He clasped gold arm bands on and a gold and ruby band for his tail. After looking into the mirror he picked up a pair of gold and ruby hoops for his ears. Shaking his head, he left them off. Too many liked to bite ears, earrings hurt when that happened.

Kakarrot wandered downstairs into the meeting and greeting area. Few of the others were here yet since it was so early. Master came into the room. "Kakarrot, I've been looking for you. Time for your shot."

"No way, if you want me to take that drug you will just have to get a pill. I am not taking any more shots." Kakarrot said backing away from the big saiyajin. Master always picked his time and place, so there had to be somebody watching besides the others. A bald head appeared behind Master. So that was it. Early patrons.

"Don't make me mad boy. Get over here and get the shot, then you can do business." Master said, uncoiling his whip. He lashed at Kakarrot who dodged and flipped over the end as it whistled around him. Master swore, then lashed out again. The whip connected, and Kakarrot howled with the pain that sliced along his back. He went down hard, and Master kept whipping him. The last thing he thought was Master must have a deal going sour to be this mad over the shot.

He awoke on his stomach that growled with hunger. His back felt like ground meat. The pain was enough to keep him from moving. He heard the sound of arguing coming from beside the bed.

"Why haven't you put him in a tank. He is going to scar this way." A voice Kakarrot never heard before said.

"We needed to check a few things first. If what I over heard was true, then he might be one of the Select. You know what that will mean." Another voice said.

"What happened to his tail?"

"The Master at that house ripped some jewelry off it. When I was taking the boy he said he came to him with nothing and was going with nothing. Tried to rip the loin cloth off too."

"Did you get the drug he was trying to make the boy take?"

"Yes. When I saw the label I knew I had to bring him to you right away. The house master is going to come calling for the boy or payment."

"Well, if he is a Select then we will pay. I am not going to let him go if he is. I might not let him go anyway. He has a nice face. Let's get the sample and then get him to a tank. My back hurts just looking at him."

Kakarrot froze then winced with the movement.

"The master said he had a fear of needles."

"Don't worry, we can take some of the blood from his wounds without using a needle." Kakarrot sighed and relaxed. These people where going to help him. With that thought he let his mind slip back to oblivion.

Prince Vegeta ran his hand through the spiked hair of the boy. He couldn't have been more then 16. And for him to be working at a place like that meant he was sold to the master. It wasn't unheard of for children with low power levels to be sold if they weren't selected to be sent off world. The prince had felt this boy's power rise before it sank back down when he was talking to Nappa. He had known the boy was awake then. When it dropped off, the boy must have passed out again. Even for elite soldiers this was a hard thing to do. And to do it without trying.

Vegeta shook his head. Everything about the boy was pushing the right buttons with him. He liked the way he looked. Lean, but muscled. Tall, but not lanky. Light skinned but with deep blue black hair and tail. Nappa was right. If he was one of the Selects, then he would be claimed and mated. The Prince would see to it. Children of Selects were special and Vegeta had decided he wanted one if he found one who was compatible. There had never been a royal with a Select mate, the Prince was determined to be the first.

Selects were always male. All possessed a recessive gene, they could get pregnant. They had female organs inside that allowed them to conceive and carry children. Most were said to be strong, but not at birth. Their power grew as they did. If they lived long enough it was said they could become Super Saiyajin. Vegeta wasn't sure of that part. None had lived that long and they were very rare. This boy's power seemed to be higher then Nappa's though untrained. That raw power might even be more then his. But Selects could mask their power so you could never get a true reading. He was a little old to learn to fight, but Vegeta would see what happened when he got out of the tank.

Nappa came into the room with a file disk. "The results of the scans." He said, handing the disk to the Prince. Vegeta sat at a computer and entered the disk. He scanned over it. _Father: Bardok. Mother: Unknown. Brother: Raditz._ Vegeta hummed. So the boy was related to one of his guards. He continued to read. _Power rating at birth: Below third class no signs of rising._ Ok, that was hard to believe, few lived with a power rating that low. _Rejected for planet purging on grounds of low power. Chance of mental defect._ That might be a sign of a Select. If it was Vegeta was going to have the tests checked. _Note: Mother died at childbirth outside medical center. Child brought to center at 2 days of age by father. No kinks found in tail. No outward signs of defect. Possible Select._ Vegeta hummed again. So the doctor had suspected the boy was a Select. There was no listing for schooling. No training of any kind listed. Then Vegeta came to the current history. _Boy brought in to clinic by master of Blue house. Checked on age, 5 years. Checked for physical defect. Found female hormones. Possible Select. Dispensed drug to prevent pregnancy to master at request._ So the master suspected and took measures to prevent his property from damage. In case he wanted to sell him later? The Prince thought so.

"Go find Raditz." Vegeta said, closing the file and taking the disk. Nappa turned and left. The Prince walked over to the doctor where they had put the boy in a regen tank. "I want him scanned while he is in there. I want to know his condition from the time he was tanked till he gets out." The Doctor nodded. He punched in some data, and a disk was ejected.

He handed to disk to the Prince. " I thought you might ask." He went back to work leaving Vegeta to look at the file.

Vegeta went back to the computer and put the new disk in. _Data on subject Kakarrot:Age 15 Patient seems undernourished. Food would help that at this stage. No damage caused by this. Whip marks on back healing with added medicine to prevent scarring. Tail mended at break, no kinks caused by break. Hair regrown with medicine. End external examination. Start internal. Evidence of female organs marking patient as Select. All test run show 99% chance of high power children from patient. All DNA scans clean of defect. No inherited diseases present in scan. Report held on request of Prince Vegeta. Notification suspended on request of Prince Vegeta._ The Prince raised an eyebrow. He would remember to give the doctor a little something special for that last bit. If he could have time to touch the mind of the boy, he might have found his Select. The age was bothersome. He was a little young, but Vegeta could work with it. It meant the master of the house where the boy worked had be in violation of the child labor laws. The Prince would use that when he showed up.

The tank shook as the power inside spiked. Prince Vegeta looked up from the file he had been studying and saw the flicker surround the boy. Warning bells were going off as the he watched the eyes snap open, shining teal for a moment before returning to black. The power coming from the boy faded fast to barely registering. Amazing. The prince had never seen control like that. He wondered what had triggered the spike in power, watching as the boy looked right at him, then closed his eyes again. What had he thought when he saw the Prince sitting there watching him?

Turning to the doctor Vegeta asked. "How much longer?" The doctor just checked his dials and indicated it would be four hours yet. The Prince nodded, gathered up the files he had been looking at and left the med center. He walked to his rooms thinking over what had happened. The boy was doing something other then heal in the tank. Vegeta would have to ask when he got out.

Reaching his rooms, he entered and walked to his safe. Opening it, he put the file disks inside and rummaged through the gems there. Picking out a nice size emerald, he pocketed it then closed the safe. Going back to the med center, he ran into Nappa and Raditz. The guards fell in behind their Prince as they entered the med center. The Prince walked over and shook the doctor's hand, slipping the gem to him. The doctor smiled and went back to work. Vegeta went back to his seat to watch the boy.

"Raditz, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" The Prince asked. The long haired guard looked uneasy.

"I forgot. Father sold him when he was a baby. He killed his mother, my father's lover, so father didn't want anything to do with him. Then he was told the boy had such a low power rating he wouldn't be worth feeding. Father thought to get something out of the baby by selling him since he wouldn't be good for anything else. I was away at training camp when it happened. I never even saw the boy before he was gone. Is that him then?" Raditz moved over to the tank and touched the glass.

"Wouldn't do that." Vegeta said not answering the question, as a think tail slapped the glass where the guard was touching. Raditz fell back and shook his hand. With a laugh, Vegeta asked. "What did he do?"

"He shocked me or something. It's like my hand went dead." The warrior was still shaking his hand. The doctor came and looked at his hand. Then rushed to make a note before dragging Raditz off.

When they returned, the doctor looked at Vegeta and said. "The boy pinched one of the nerves in his wrist causing the hand to go numb." Vegeta was again amazed. This boy was much more then met the eye. His physical beauty hid a lot of secrets. The Prince was determined to find them out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the tank drained, Kakarrot woke again. Standing near the tank was the same man he had seen before. He was on the short side, but was sturdy with compact muscles shown off by the armor and spandex he wore. His hair was red tinted and stood on end to form a peak like a flame. He had a deep widows peak in the middle of his forehead. The eyes that looked at him were deep and black. The man's tail was sleek and deep brown. He wrapped his tail around his waist as most warriors did. Kakarrot thought 'Oh great. Another brute to replace the Master.' when he saw the bald warrior who towered over the smaller man. Another man stared at him with a touch of anger, this one had long hair and was a little taller then himself. Kakarrot wondered what he did with all that hair when he fought since he too was in armor. Stepping down, the boy stretched and flexed his tail. He felt rather good considering the beating he had taken. Looking around, he realized a few things. One, he was in a med center. Two he was freezing since he was still wet. And three, he was standing here in front of men he didn't know, naked. Well that last wasn't that unusual for him, but the looks he was getting were a little unnerving.

Prince Vegeta saw the emotions and reactions flowing over the boys face. He snapped his fingers and a large bath sheet was handed to the boy, who used it to wipe the fluid off him. He watched as the boy shook his head a few times, his hair moving into unruly spikes.

"Can I have some clothes, please? It's a little cold in here." Kakarrot tried. Instantly the large bald man moved to strike him and he ducked. The swing caused the man to lose him balance and Kakarrot jumped over him as he fell. The boy landed lightly beside the slighter man and looked him in the eye. "What did I do now and when do I get whipped?" He said with a sigh.

Vegeta couldn't help it. He watched the most amazing sight of his guard being felled without taking a hit and an untrained boy make the most graceful flip over him. He laughed, totally pleased with the performance of the boy. The Prince reached up and ruffled the locks of hair on his head then motioned for the servants to take the boy to clean and dress him. Kakarrot looked over his shoulder at him and smiled as they pulled him to the waiting bathing chamber.

"Well, what do you think?" Vegeta asked as he watched Nappa get off the floor.

"I'm going to pound him to dust." Nappa growled.

"Nonsense. You made the first hostile move. He was just getting out of the way before you squashed him when you fell." The Prince said. Raditz was still looking in the direction the boy had gone.

"He never had any training as a fighter?" The long haired man finally asked.

"As far as I know he hasn't." The prince said.

"Amazing." Raditz said.

"I know how you feel." said Vegeta.

When the boy was led back to the waiting Prince, he was dressed. Vegeta's mouth almost watered at the sight. He wore a deep blue gi with a white sash. The color brought out the blue in his hair and tail and the sash showed off a trim waist. He was only a little taller the the Prince, but since he hadn't gained his full height, that would change. His face was open and curious. He was apprehensive of Nappa and Raditz, but he would be reacting to what they were feeling. When he looked at the Prince, he smiled a little and relaxed.

"Come boy, you will eat now and tell me about yourself." Vegeta said.

"I get to eat?" Kakarrot said.

The Prince nodded. "Doctor's orders." He almost laughed when the boy's tail started lashing about excitedly.

"Is he going to jump at me again?"

"Maybe. He thought you were being disrespectful. I think you just didn't know better."

"Well, maybe if I knew what was going on and who you were I might have acted differently." Kakarrot said. Leaving the hint that he might not have slip into his voice.

Vegeta laughed. "I like you. You don't cringe."

The boy still hadn't moved. Raditz made a move to smack him and he stepped forward, throwing the long haired warrior's timing off. He ended up hitting the regen tank with a thunk. The boy hadn't even glanced at him before moving. Raditz was totally embarrassed.

Nappa grinned at his friend as he held out his hand. "Some how I knew you would miss."

"I think I broke something this time." Raditz complained.

The Prince's laugher stopped the warriors from talking. In shock they looked at their Prince. He never laughed, or played, but it seemed the boy brought that side of him out. The Prince just shook his head. He grabbed hold of the boy's hand and started to lead him from the med center. "Get your hand looked at Raditz." He said before the door shut.

Kakarrot looked around at his surroundings. This wasn't the clinic he was used to seeing. It's walls were a gray stone, the ceilings high. There were hangings on the wall, but he didn't know what they showed. Some kind of hunting and fighting scenes. He felt the hand on his and looked down to find the flamed haired man leading him down the hall. He sniffed the air, the smaller man had an interesting scent. The bald one behind them had a sharp scent he didn't care for. If he had to serve both, he would enjoy the shorter one. The large man would be difficult. He was slightly offended by his scent. Kakarrot moved closer to the tantalizing scent of the smaller man.

The Prince turned suddenly and found the boy's nose almost buried in his hair. He wondered why, then remembered that Selects reacted to their senses stronger then most saiyajins. The boy must like how he smelled. Vegeta grinned. Even if he didn't take him for a mate, he might keep him to himself. The boy was proving too entertaining by far to be wasted at some pleasure slave house. The Prince moved back and motioned the boy to enter the dinning hall.

The dinning hall was large and far from empty. The guards just coming off duty were there eating. The noisy group were talking, singing, laughing and arguing. It was like walking into a wall of sound for the sensitive boy. Not thinking he backed up a step and ran into the large man who was with them. He jumped away as if he was burned, the smell of the bald man lingering in his nose. Kakarrot rubbed at his nose a few minutes until he noticed the sound was gone. He looked around. Men and women were staring at him. Then they bowed as the smaller man entered and walked to him. What was going on? Who was this person? The boy was totally confused as the Prince grabbed his hand and pulled him to a table covered in purple and black cloth. Kakarrot was pushed into a chair, the flamed haired man sat beside him. The bald one sat across from them and glared at the boy.

Vegeta signaled to the others to go back to what they had been doing. Slowly the hall started to get noisy again. The boy wanted to put his hands over his ears. This was going to be hard. Then slave women started to set food down in front of them. Kakarrot's mouth watered at the sight and smell coming off the food. His tail started thumping against the table leg, shaking it. Vegeta noticed and looked down. When he saw what was happening, he laughed. The sound stopped a second time as the warriors watched their Prince laugh at the antics of the strange boy. Nappa now knew how Raditz felt. He was amazed the boy could get the Prince to laugh without even trying.

Kakarrot sat back with a sigh. The flame haired man had let him eat his fill and he was feeling relaxed. Things had quieted down when most of the soldiers had left to train or sleep. The bald man still glared at him, but the boy ignored him. Mostly he wanted to curl up beside the smaller man and go to sleep with his scent wrapping around him like a blanket.

Prince Vegeta noticed the boy's head bobbing as he fought to stay awake. With a smile he stood and pulled him to stand with him. "Nappa, we will take this one to my chambers and have a talk. We need to educate him I think." Vegeta said. He grabbed the graceful tail as it moved slowly behind the boy and used that to lead him out of the hall. Kakarrot was content to follow since the man wasn't hurting his tail.

Kakarrot thought over what he had learned. The bald man's name was Nappa and he had a bit of a temper. The long haired man was Raditz and he had an uncontrolled temper that made him act before he thought. The flame haired man was important, but he hadn't learned his name yet. It seemed that people differed to him. And the other two seemed to find it strange that he had laughed. Kakarrot liked the smell and sound of the smaller man. His laugh was a tenor, though his voice was deeper with a bit of a rasp to it.

They stopped at some guarded doors. the smaller man passed between the guards when the doors were opened. Kakarrot was hesitant, resulting in getting his tail pulled, but something didn't smell right. He jerked back on his tail, making the smaller man fall back against him. A sound was heard like the woosh of wind, and the man left go of his tail and powered up. Kakarrot moved to the side of the door as the smaller man rushed the room, finding a man with a sword standing over the body of Raditz.

Vegeta was beyond mad. He had almost walked into an ambush. If the boy hadn't pulled back on his own tail, jerking him off his feet, the sword would have cut his head off. When he saw the alien standing over Raditz with the bared sword, he had attacked. The assassin wasn't much for open combat and was soon dealt a blow that sent him to unconsciousness. Nappa and the guards were still trying to get through the door, but since none wanted to wait for the other they were all jammed up. The Prince leaned down and felt for a pulse in Raditz's neck. It was there and steady. The assassin had just knocked him out.

"Nappa, quit playing and get in here. Where is the boy. Take Raditz to medical and have him checked over. Have this trash put in chains and a cell. What are you waiting for?" Prince Vegeta snapped out. When his orders were being followed, he saw the boy slip into the room and stand out of the way near the wall. Vegeta took a breath and settled his mind. This strange boy had saved his life with his hyper senses. If he hadn't acted as he had, things would be very different. There was no way he was going back to that house. He would have the house master in chains before that happened.

Vegeta sighed. The only way to keep the boy was to either mate with him, or buy him. At this point he wondered which would be better. "Come here, Kakarrot." The prince ordered.

The boy waited till the room cleared then moved over to the Prince. He watched as the flame haired man reached behind him and gently grabbed his tail. He ran his fingers through the fur, felling the bones and muscle. Kakarrot shivered at the sensation. He often had his tail held, or pulled, but never caressed like this. The pleasure was amazing.

The Prince felt the bones in the thick blue black tail. None seemed broken. That was good. "I didn't hurt you when you pulled back did I?" He quietly asked.

"No, well, just a second, but you had other things on your mind." The boy said.

Vegeta gave him a smirk. "Do you have any idea what you just did and who I am?"

"Not really. Oh I know that man with the sword was trying to kill somebody. But I don't know who or why."

"He was after me. That was an assassin. Most likely sent by Freeza."

"Why would this Freeza person want you dead? I mean I know you are important by the way you are reacted to, but why kill you?" The boy relaxed more as the man continued to rub his tail and talk quietly to him.

Vegeta was watching the boy's reactions. It seemed he was so relaxed he wasn't watching what he was saying. The Prince walked them over to a couch and sat. Almost without thinking, the boy lay down and rested his head in his lap. Vegeta startled a moment before going back to rubbing the boy's tail. He added running his fingers through his hair and the boy purred. Vegeta liked that reaction, but needed to know more. "Freeza is a warlord who is trying to take over the Saiyajin. I'm the Prince of the Saiyajins so he needs to get rid of me to demoralize the population."

Kakarrot thought over what the man had just said. When he had processed it, he fell off the couch. Looking up, he saw the Prince looking down at him with surprise. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Kakarrot pressed himself to the floor.

"What didn't you mean?" Vegeta asked as the boy tried to shrink into the carpet.

"What ever you think I did. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that. You didn't do anything wrong. Come, climb back here where you were. I'm not mad at you."

Slowly the boy climbed back onto the couch and lay down with his head in the Prince's lap. Vegeta sighed and went back to petting the boy's tail and hair. "You have no idea what has been going on outside that house you were in, do you?"

"Nobody talks to pleasure slaves about politics. Too dangerous." Kakarrot sighed and started purring again. He could feel how the Prince was relaxing by petting him. If that helped the Prince, who was he to deny him.

"Do you know what you are?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm a pleasure slave of Blue house."

"No. I meant what you are inside."

"I'm a weak and worthless saiyajin, only good to fuck and forget."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. The master had a lot to answer for. No matter, he would take care of it. "From now on, you don't say that unless it's with me, and we are alone."

"Then you are my new master?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's complicated. Anyway, what I wanted to know was if you knew how special you were inside."

"I'm not special."

Vegeta sighed. "There are a few rare Saiyajin who are born with very low power levels. For some reason, their bodies combine male and female traits. Though most are male on the outside, part of them inside is female. That means they can get pregnant and carry children. Those few are called Selects. Selects make excellent parents, their children are born with high power levels and have special abilities. There are very few Selects on planet, mostly because those babies born with low power levels are sent off planet and most never survive or are retrieved." Vegeta started to explain.

"But what does that have to do with me?" The boy asked looking up through his hair.

"You are a Select. I had tests done while you were in the tank to check on it. That is why you had to take those shots."

"Oh. Do I still have to get those shots?"

"Maybe, but I will try and have the doctors work out a pill or something if you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two sat quietly for an hour. Unbeknownst to the boy, Vegeta had used the time to touch his mind. The Prince learned two things. The boy was happy not to have to go back to the house, and he liked the way the Prince smelled. The boy was so relaxed with him he fell asleep. Vegeta could just smile. From what he could tell with the limited mind touch, they were compatible. If the boy liked the way he smelled, then he was drawn to him.

Nappa and Raditz walked into the room to find the boy asleep and the Prince petting him. The soft purrs coming from the boy said he liked the way Vegeta moved his hands. Raditz moved to sit in a chair near the Prince. "I didn't hear him when I came in to wait on you, sire. He came in the window and was waiting in the dark I guess. He hit me from behind and that is all I know." The long haired warrior whispered his report.

Nappa sat in another chair. "We found his pod where we thought it might be. It's at the labs being checked. The assassin was stripped, then chained and put in a cell. We found orders and a suicide pill in his clothes. The orders were from Freeza. We also found a map of the castle. Your windows were marked." Said just as quietly.

"Then you should move underground. With only one public way in and out. But a hidden exit that you can access if you need it." The boy murmured.

Vegeta's eyebrow rose. The boy was still asleep, but was spouting strategies. It was too unreal. "He is right you know. We need to relocate and make this a trap. If there is only one way in and out, that is publicly known, it will make the guarding of our rooms that much easier."

"Weapon detectors." The boy muttered, turning over so his back was to the room. Vegeta stilled as the boys warm breath seeped through his pants making him hard.

"I'm not saying it again. But he's right." Vegeta said.

Raditz and Nappa laughed. Vegeta was slowly turning red.

"This is not funny. Go see about getting one of the cellars made secure and habitable." Vegeta snapped.

"We're going, we're going." Nappa said as they rose to leave. "Sire, it seems the boy has you in a hard situation. Want us to hunt up the master of Blue house for you tomorrow?"

Vegeta growled. "Yes, after tonight I will be willing to let a little blood."

The Prince carried the boy to his bed and stripped him. He looked him over before slipping him under the thick covers. It seemed he had found his Select, now he had to go about getting him to agree to mating and bonding. And he had to deal with his father when he found out. And there was Freeza to deal with. And on and on and on. The problems seemed endless and the solution was in his bed. Vegeta smiled down at the boy and smoothed the hair back from his forehead. Things were starting to look up.

Nappa eased open the door to the Prince's room. The boy was sleeping soundly, his head resting on the Prince's chest. Vegeta blinked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry to wake you, but the master of the Blue house is here. And your father, the King, has asked for you to attend the throne, sire." Nappa said.

Vegeta ran his hand over the face of the sleeping boy, then got out of bed. "I will deal with the master first. Send for some guards and Raditz." The Prince moved and got dressed as Nappa left to carry out his orders.

"Where would you like me to be, master?" Kakarrot said sleepily.

Vegeta turned and saw the naked boy standing by the bed. "Get dressed, and come with me." After the boy dressed, Vegeta moved over to him. "Remember this. You are no longer a slave. I will see to the details. From now on you are a member of my household. A companion if you will."

The boy played with the sash at his waist. "If that is what you wish."

"And stop acting like I beat you. It's driving me crazy." Vegeta growled.

Kakarrot laughed. "But it was so effective." Looking up through his bangs at the Prince with a grin.

The Prince cuffed him lightly up side the head. "Brat! Let's get moving." The Prince said with a chuckle. They walked out of Vegeta's room and to his office. The boy had wrapped his tail around the Prince's wrist and Vegeta wasn't going to move it. He liked that the boy trusted him not to hurt him by mishandling his tail and that the boy wanted the connection. He paused before the doors for Raditz and Nappa to catch up to them. The guards opened the doors and Vegeta got his first look at the master. He could feel the tremor that ran through the boy.

The master was standing near the windows. He was dressed in finery, wine red jacket and pants, white shirt. Rings glowed on his fingers. A whip hung on one of his hips and a sword on the other. The Prince hated him. This man was twice the size of the boy and he had used that whip on him.

"So this is the master of Blue house. Why do you come armed to this meeting?" Vegeta asked, going and sitting behind his desk. He moved the boy so he sat beside him on the floor with his tail wrapped around his leg. The master smirked, then remembered himself and bowed.

"Good morning your highness. I see you like the boy. I came to get him back since your guard took him without my permission."

"Nappa was following my orders. You didn't answer my question."

"Ah well. The streets aren't safe anymore."

"I will tell you now, I am keeping the boy. And I will have your house closed. Seems you broke the law." Vegeta smirked and ran his hand through the boy's hair. The master's eyes followed the movement.

"What law?" The master asked.

The boy purred and nuzzled the Prince's hand. 'Oh yes, play it up more, boy. You'll have him drooling soon.' Vegeta thought. He almost laughed when the boy started licking. The master's tongue slipped out until he caught himself and coughed. "What law you asked?" The Prince returned.

The master shifted his weight, trying to find a comfortable position to stand. The smell of arousal was growing in the room. "Hmm.. What? Oh yes, what law did I break?" The master tore his eyes away from the boy to concentrate on the Prince.

Vegeta let his eye fall half way. Kakarrot was good. He hadn't done anything and this man was getting aroused, making him lose his concentration. The boy moved his tail and the scent of chocolate and cinnamon filled the air. The master's eye almost crossed. He was having a very hard time standing still. Vegeta noticed something strange about him. He either didn't have his tail or it was inside his clothes. Either way, he was going to have a hard time resisting the boy's scent. "Yes, you broke the child labor laws. Nappa, send the royal accountant to Blue house with a contingent of guards. Have them secure the books, slave papers, and pleasure slaves there. Make sure to tell them to bring all the slaves here. If one is missing I will be displeased." Nappa nodded and left the room. Raditz stood guarding the door.

The master's head snapped up when he heard what the Prince said. "But you can't!"

"Raditz, do you wonder why you are not effected by the boy's scent? The master here is having a hard time, well, being hard is a difficult thing. And the boy is way over here. But you are closer and aren't effected. I know why I'm not effected, but do you know why you aren't?"

"Sire, I don't know why you and I aren't effected the way the master is." Raditz answered, confused.

"The boy is keeping me from the effect. You on the other hand are close blood kin."

"But sire, the only kin I have that close is... Oh Kami!"

"Yes Raditz, it's your brother. The thing with Selects, their blood kin wont feel lust at their scent. Sight is something else. I know you had thoughts of bedding him if I didn't claim him. Don't worry about it. You never had a chance. Neither does Nappa." Vegeta said with a smirk. The boy started to suck on his fingers. Vegeta almost moaned at the sensation as it ran right to his groin. 'Playing dirty are we?' He thought and got a nod from the boy that the others wouldn't be able to see. The Prince was a little shocked at the ability the boy showed. Not just with his mouth. It seemed he had a lot of telepathic ability.

The master was starting to sweat heavily. Raditz sneezed at the scent coming from him. There was something twisted in it. Vegeta wrinkled his nose. The boy reached up and rubbed his nose. He had done that around Nappa too. "So, master. You will forfeit everything and be sent to be tried for your crimes. There is also the assault on a slave, resulting in my time and money being spent in medical. You will be charged with that too. And anything else that comes up in the search."

By this time the master was trying to rub himself without calling too much attention to what he was doing. The boy was licking and sucking Vegeta's fingers, purring and growling around them. The Prince didn't know if he wanted to toss the boy on the desk and take him then and there or laugh at the master trying to relieve some of the pressure on his groin. The boy looked up through his hair with a wicked grin and moved his hand onto Vegeta's hardness. The Prince sucked in a breath, then put his hand over the boy's, pressing that hand around his hardness. The boy took the hint and ran his fingers up and down Vegeta's length. The master was still watching and had moved closer to see what the boy was doing. He was panting heavily and Vegeta realized he had never taken the boy, but wanted him badly. The boy waved his tail again, musking the air, then slid the tip up the leg of the Prince's spandex uniform. It was very visible as it wiggled up and over the hardness his hand was caressing. Vegeta moaned at the feeling of that furry length sliding over him. He looked down into those shining eyes and thought. 'You are soooo bad. Don't stop.'

The master leaned over the desk to get closer to the boy, almost face to face with the Prince. Vegeta had to suppress another laugh at the dazed look of the man as he pulled himself trying to find relief. Raditz couldn't believe his eyes. The man was masturbating almost on top of the Prince who was getting played with by his little brother who by the sounds of it was enjoying what he was feeling. Just as the master was stiffening, Vegeta grabbed his hand, moved it out of the way so he could get hold of the man's erection through his pants. He twisted and the master howled. Kakarrot was sitting watching the Prince met out punishment like he knew it was coming and had set it all up.

Vegeta growled in the master's face and twisted again. "Did it feel good to beat a 15 year old boy? One who couldn't fight back? Did you enjoy it as much as you did watching him just now? How many of my men have you watched in your little house so you could blackmail them later? Oh yes, I know about that too. You see, you picked the wrong one when you picked Nappa. He may enjoy strange things, but trying to get money from him by saying you would turn him over to Freeza's men was a mistake. You thought he would be like the others and either pay you off or attack. If he would have attacked, you would have tossed him to the assassin who was here last night. But the boy interfered and you didn't count on my orders to bring Selects to me as soon as they were found. We've been watching your place for weeks and now we have the connection. It was stupid to have the assassin land his pod behind your house."

The boy smirked looking a lot like Vegeta as the master howled and screeched. Vegeta gave him a final twist, then tossed him to the floor. "Raditz, open the door and call the guards. This one goes to the cells, strip him the same as the assassin. Watch him carefully. I don't want him dead yet. I plan on giving him to the King as a gift." He sat down and pulled the boy up to kiss him.

When he had finished and the master was taken away. The boy pulled back. Vegeta smirked at him. "You knew what I wanted the whole time, didn't you?"

"Not at first, then you put your hand on my head and I read your thoughts. I saw what you suspected and knew what you were looking for." Kakarrot said, sitting on the desk facing the Prince.

"Did you send that picture to me of the blue alien with the green hair and the medallion the master wore around his neck?"

"Yes, I saw that man give the master that necklace the last time I had to have my shot. I didn't know what it meant until last night when that man tried to kill you. When you told me who he was, I figured it out." The boy swung his feet.

Nappa and Raditz came back in the room. Kakarrot tossed a smile at them over his shoulder. Nappa growled. "I missed it. That bastard was set up perfectly and I missed it."

"Don't worry, Nappa, there is still the tapes. Just go get them and have a ball." The Prince said, catching the boy as he fell off the desk in shock. He laughed at the look on his face. "What? Oh and Nappa, I want a copy of the one from under my desk." Raditz and Nappa laughed as they left the room.

Prince Vegeta walked down the halls, holding the boy's tail and giving him instructions. "Now I have to attend the King. You will sit on the floor by my chair and behave yourself. I want you to observe the people in the room. If you get something from one of them, lean against my leg. No funny stuff." Kakarrot nodded to what he said. Nappa and Raditz followed them, but not too close.

"I promise, I will do what you say, I will remember to bow and will sit still. I will tell you if somebody is telling a lie." Kakarrot said.

"Good. When this is done, I want to show you how to spar a little."

"I don't know, I think I'm more a lover then a fighter."

Vegeta huffed a laugh. "You never quit, do you?"

Kakarrot shrugged. "You didn't like it when I acted according to my training as a pleasure slave."

They reached the doors to the throne room. Vegeta entered fist, followed by Nappa and Raditz, then the boy. They bowed to the King and then moved into position. Vegeta sat in his chair, the boy at his feet, the guards behind. The King nodded and looked over the group. "Who is this, Vegeta? And why is he here?"

"I'm sorry Father, but I had no choice but to bring him. He is a new student I have taken on and I did not want him wandering the halls and getting into trouble. He has been told to sit still and keep quiet. I think it would be good for him to see how the court works." The Prince said.

The King looked the boy over again. Kakarrot kept his head bowed. "Pretty thing isn't he? Just what are you teaching him?" The court chuckled at the King's joke.

Vegeta almost stood. "I'm teaching him fighting and court life, Father. His brother is Raditz. He will make a good guard once he is trained."

The King nodded. "I see. If he is Raditz's brother then he will make a good guard. I understand now. I apologize for my joke, it was in bad taste. Mark it caused from having Freeza in orbit and coming to court."

"Freeza is coming here?" Vegeta asked. 'Oh boy, did I pick the wrong day to bring you to court.'

"Yes, he should be here soon." The King said as he took his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Freeza made an entrance. He was all flair. Dodoria and Zarbon followed the icejin into the throne room. Kakarrot stiffened at the sight of the green haired man, but kept quiet. Freeza walked towards the King, or rather floated. His clawed feet dragged on the floor as he moved. The icejin was white and purple, with large black horns sticking out of his head.

Vegeta suppressed a growl at the sight of the icejin. This creature had been trying to get him under his control for years, but the Prince always found a way out. Vegeta wondered why he was here, now, after the attempt at his life last night.

"It is good to see you again, King Vijita. And I see your son here as well. You are looking in fine health, your Highness." The icejin said.

The King stood. "What brings you today, Lord Freeza?"

"Oh, I was just checking on how things were going here on Vegetasei. Wouldn't do to be in the zone and not stop to visit."

Prince Vegeta kept himself from looking down as the boy pressed against his legs. He was trembling and the Prince wasn't sure if he was trying to hide or not.

"I see you have a new pet, Vegeta." Freeza said.

"He's not a pet, just a student who was to learn about the court." Vegeta ground out.

"It looks like he is afraid. Pity, he might have been amusing otherwise."

Vegeta stood. "Father if there is nothing else. I will take this one and start his training."

The King waved him off, watching as the boy follow the guards, his tail held tight around his waist. Freeza watched them leave also. "Now that school is out, we can settle our business." Freeza said as the group left the throne room.

Vegeta stormed through the halls. He was angry the icejin had seen the boy. Kakarrot hurried to keep up. "Nappa, have the chambers been seen to?"

"Yes, sire. All is secured. There is only one elevator going down to the floor. On that floor there are only six rooms. Two for your personal use – one bedroom, one bath, and one common sitting room. There is a room for Raditz and I each, off the sitting room. There is a smaller room that hasn't been determined. I wanted to leave one available for the boy if you chose. There is a weapon detector connected to the elevator, and a security station. I have set two guards at the station and two roaming."

"Very good. but the small room will be extended. We will use it as a dinning room and meeting area. Have a tester put in place for the food that is brought in. What of the other exit."

"Connected to your room. Only opens with your retina scan, DNA scan, and voice command." Raditz answered.

"Good. We will move in there now. Have the servants pack up everything in our rooms and move it down. Nappa, you better go down with each load so our personal weapons can get through."

"Very good, your Highness." Nappa said and turned when they got to the corner to carry out his orders.

The move was made and they settled in to the banging of hammers and whine of drills as the workers finished the meeting room. Vegeta watched the boy as he cringed against the wall. Deciding to take pity on him, the Prince walked over and motioned him to follow. He led him to the elevator and took it up. When they stopped the Prince walked down halls until he came to a training hall. The noise was about the same to Vegeta, but the boy seemed to relax a bit. He would have to remember the boy's hyper senses. The sound of a drill was grating for him, it must be more so for Kakarrot.

"Come and spar, 'Karrot." Vegeta said. The boy looked at him funny for a moment, then smiled.

"I don't know how, sire."

"Ok, then we'll start with something easy. You are very good at mimicking. I'll teach you a kata." Vegeta took up the pose and started moving through a simple kata. After watching him for a few moments, Kakarrot moved and started mirroring his movements. The boy learned fast and soon they had moved to a hard kata, the boy somehow able to keep up. Every so often, the Prince would feel a brush against his mind and knew the boy was checking on where to go next. He didn't reprimand Kakarrot, the brushes were light and not evasive. Vegeta figured the more contact with his mind the boy had, the easier it would be to claim him.

Sweat was dripping from Vegeta when he noticed he was in the air and the boy had stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know how to fly. I can't figure it out." The boy said, plopping to the floor. Vegeta looked around and saw Nappa and Raditz standing against the wall.

"How long have we been working?" He asked, landing near the boy.

"About five hours, sire. We didn't want to interrupt." Nappa said. The bald man was slightly amazed that the boy had been able to keep up that long. He had kept up with even some of the Prince's harder moves. It was just when Vegeta had gone airborne that the boy had stopped.

"That's enough for today. Let's get cleaned up and get something to eat." No sooner had Vegeta said that then the boy's stomach let out a vicious growl, almost sounding painful. The Prince laughed and ruffled Kakarrot's hair. "Sorry, I forgot about the bottomless pit."

The boy flushed then purred at the petting. "That's alright, I forgot it too. That was fun. Maybe next time you can show me how to fly?" He asked with a little whine to his voice to coax the Prince into complying.

"Sure, sure. Turn off the whine and big eyes already." Vegeta said with a long suffering sigh.

Raditz looked at Nappa with a question in his eyes. It was like the Prince and his brother were long time friends or lovers. Vegeta seemed to go out of his way to pet, stroke or just touch the boy. And the boy leaned on, rubbed against or purred at the Prince more then was called for. Vegeta's temper seemed to be softened too. He wasn't blasting everybody in sight or yelling orders. Maybe they would be good for each other.

After a shower and clean clothes were had by all, the three men and boy settled into their new dinning room. The servants brought in food and Raditz tested it. When it showed no signs of tampering, they started eating. Kakarrot kept up with the bigger men and ate more, in the end, then Nappa. Vegeta joined in the laugher when it was pointed out to the boy and he blushed. They moved into the sitting room area and relaxed. Nappa and Raditz played a game, while Vegeta and Kakarrot occupied a couch near by. The Prince once again positioned the boy so he was laying with his head in his lap. He then started playing with the long black tail and running his fingers through the spiky hair. Vegeta talked with the other warriors about what had happened during the day and soon the boy was asleep. Soothed by the sound of the boys purring snores, Vegeta relaxed.

"What happened when you took the master to the cells?" He asked.

"He yelled and screamed a lot. They gagged him in the end and tossed him in the cell across from the assassin. We found some strange things when we searched Blue house. Seems the master had two side lines. One was illegal drugs, the other was off world slave trading. He would buy saiyajin boys, then sell them off planet. We have records of 200 transfers of saiyajins off world. You know the king passed a law about that. His majesty doesn't want saiyajin used by other races. The drugs were narcotics that were on the list. The master was drugging his patrons. Mostly warriors were treated, then they were shipped to Freeza. There was records on that too." Nappa said.

"We gathered 20 slaves ranging from age 12 to 25. All showed signs of mistreatment. They are in medical now being treated. 4 others were found dead. The master must have lost it last night after Nappa took Kakarrot. He beat them to death. Bloody sight. We have the papers for the slaves for you to decide what to do with them." Raditz added.

"Sire, if I might ask, have you touched his mind yet?" Nappa asked watching the boy roll in his sleep so his face was almost pressed into the Prince's groin.

Vegeta sucked in a breath and slowly let it out. "Not deeply enough to be sure, but yes, I've touched his mind."

"Then why does he act like you've already claimed him? I mean, he's all but, well..." Nappa waved a hand indicating where the boy's face was. "And if given a choice he goes to your side. I expected him to hang on Raditz once he found out they were related. But he hardly seems to care."

Vegeta ran his fingers through silken locks. "Nappa, you have to remember that all he's known is being a pleasure slave. He was taught to please. He sees me as his new master so is trying to be pleasing. He also sees me as his savior. Top that off with the fact he's a natural flirt and you get him sleeping with my erection in his face. And besides. He likes the way I smell better then either of you."

"What do you mean? We don't smell bad." Raditz looked offended.

The Prince laughed lightly. "He doesn't like Nappa's scent because he is overpowering with his dominance. You are family, and though comfortable, not what he wants. You have to remember that as a Select all his senses are hyper. He was almost sick when Freeza was near him. He smelled the blood from your wound last night and the alien in my rooms before the door was opened."

"Oh, so he can see, hear, taste, and smell better then we can?" Nappa asked looking at the boy.

"Among other things." Vegeta said. "I think it's time we all got some sleep." He stood and picked Kakarrot up and carried him into his bedroom. He stripped the boy and slipped him between the covers. He sat on the side of the bed and watched the boy sleep for a while, then undressed and got into the bed with him.

In the middle of the night, Vegeta felt the body beside him shift. Where the boy had curled around him, he now was sitting up. The Prince sat up and looked around. It was too dark to see anything, even with his saiyajin eyesight. He put his hand on Kakarrot's arm. /What's wrong?/ He pathed.

/Somebody is in the room with us, not Nappa or Raditz. I can smell him. He's standing near the door. He must be relaxed because his heartbeat and breathing is normal./ The boy sent back.

/Stay put. Get under the covers so you don't freeze./ Vegeta sent then moved off the bed quietly. He slinked silently around the room until he was behind the intruder. With one hand he pushed the man between his shoulder blades. With the other he hit the lights. The Prince blinked as he heard a large body hit the floor.

Looking down, Vegeta saw his father laying on the floor as his eyes cleared. "Father! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my son who moved his rooms without warning. Who is that in your bed?" The King asked as he sat up.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't need this now. He offered the King a hand up, then realized it would look worse then it was. Both he and the boy were naked. His father was going to jump to the right conclusion at the wrong time. "Why don't you go into the sitting room while I get dressed. We can talk there."

"Of course, but you will answer me." The King stood and left the room.

"Sire, do you want me to stay here?" the boy asked from the bed.

Vegeta walked over and smoothed the silken hair from the boy's face. "Stay and sleep. You did well in waking me. If it would have been danger I would have had plenty of time to take care of us. I'm proud of you." He smiled as the boy purred under his hand.

With a sigh, Vegeta turned and got dressed. He really wanted to be back in bed with that warm body. But with his father in the sitting room, he knew that wasn't an option.

The King watched his son enter the room and pull the door to, not closing it tight. He waited until Vegeta took a seat. "Alright Son, I want some answers."

"What do you want to know first?" Vegeta asked. He was trying very hard not to be defensive.

"Why have you moved you and your guards down here?"

"Maybe I should just start at the beginning." Vegeta stood. "We've been watching a pleasure house for that last few months. It was suspected the master of the house was guilty of illegal activities, including treason. Nappa went in and played with some of the pleasure slaves there. When he finished, the master came to him and told him he had him on tape doing some not so natural acts with one of the slaves. He wanted Nappa to pay him off. While Nappa was deciding what to do, the boy you met this afternoon, came downstairs. The master almost forgot Nappa in favor of trying to force the boy to take a shot. The boy refused and the master beat him. He whipped him until he was unconscious then kicked him a few times. By then, Nappa had found the drug he was trying to give the boy." Vegeta paced. "The drug is one rumored to prevent conception. Nappa was under my orders to look for Selects. Before you get upset with him remember what a Select is. Nappa figured out the boy must be a Select and grabbed him and came back to the palace. He got him to me and I ran some tests, then we took him to medical and tanked him."

The King sat back and listened. His son knew his duty well and took care to do it. "Go on."

"The boy turned out to be Kakarrot, Raditz's brother. It was confirmed that his father Bardock had sold him when he was a baby. The test showed some interesting facts. One was, that he is indeed a Select. He's perfect." Vegeta smiled. "He can use telepathy like most people talk. His senses are hyper sensitive. That's how I was able to know there was somebody in the room and where you were even though it was dark. He knew you were relaxed and not a danger by your heart and breathing rate. He also saved my life last night."

The King almost jumped up. "What happened!?"

"Calm yourself before you wake him up." Vegeta hissed. "After he got out of the tank and cleaned up, we fed him. He's a bottomless pit. Anyway, I was taking him to my rooms to talk with him. He had no idea who I was. We were walking past the guards at the door and he pulled back. I had hold of his tail and was playing with it at the time. The guards opened the door and he jerked me back again, pulling his own tail. It knocked me off balance. I felt something swing by my head and the boy growled. By that time I could see an alien in the room with a sword and Raditz on the floor unconscious. I let go of the boy's tail and attacked the assassin, knocking him out. I had Nappa take Raditz to medical and sat the boy down. I asked him what he knew about what was going on. He is so innocent in some ways." Vegeta sat down across from his father.

"It's strange, but I find myself relaxing when I pet Kakarrot. We've gotten into the habit of him laying on the couch and me sitting. He rests his head on my lap and I pet his hair and tail. Must be his scent. Anyway, I had the assassin stripped and tossed in a cell."

Vegeta got up and poured himself and his father some wine. He handed a glass to the King and sat again, sipping at the drink. "The boy fell asleep while we waited for Nappa and Raditz to return. We talked for a while, when we got to the subject of how to secure my rooms, the boy talked in his sleep. He suggested we move to the basement. With one entrance and exit, it would be easier to guard. And yes, that seems to be the look the boy gets the most." Vegeta laughed at the look of amazement on his father's face. "He was really asleep. I could feel his mind drifting around. Then Nappa asked how we would keep unauthorized weapons out, the boy chimed up with the weapon detectors. After that we went to sleep."

"In the morning Nappa woke us and told us the master of Blue house was here for the boy and that you wanted me to attend the court. I took the master first." Vegeta laughed. The King was surprised at how relaxed his son was acting. Usually his son was uptight, angry and sometimes mean.

"The boy put on such an act that he had the master answering questions without thinking. He suckered him into getting way to close to me. I managed to get hold of him even though he had weapons on him. We put him under arrest and had the house searched. We found everything we thought would be there and then some. He's naked in a cell across from the naked assassin awaiting your pleasure."

"But what about you and the boy?" The king asked.

"Father, you do know what a Select is?"

"Yes, but... Oh, really?"

"Yes, no defects, no inherited diseases or genetic defects. He's perfect. 99% chance of carrying to term. We can't get a power level since he is a Select, but it's high. And before you ask, I've touched his mind, but not deep enough to make a permanent connection. Top that off with the fact that he's poetry to watch when he does katas." Vegeta smirked. The King could almost see him rubbing his hands together.

"How old is the boy anyway?" The King asked.

"Well, he's 15, so I'm going to keep him with me till he is of age."

"What about Bardock? Does he know you plan on mating with his son?"

"What would that matter. He didn't want him, I do. I'm not about to leave him go, just so his father can sell him again. Besides, I'm Prince Vegeta. If I want to mate with him I will. The only thing you and the court said was I had to mate somebody who could carry to term. You never said it had to be female." Vegeta could feel his anger rising.

Just then, the door to his room opened and the boy came out. He came over and sat on the floor by Vegeta's legs, wrapping his tail around one of the Prince's wrists. Vegeta ran his fingers through the fur and could feel his anger seeping away.

The King watched in fascination as the boy flicked his tail over his son's hand. It seemed the movement calmed his son. It looked like it helped the Prince focus his thoughts. He knew some of the rumors about Selects. This wasn't one of them. The boy was acting like he was already mated to the Prince and was soothing him so he could discuss what he wanted without his anger getting in the way. This could be a good thing. If Kakarrot could do this during court, then Vegeta would keep his head. He would then be able to control the court instead of them controlling him.

Vegeta stirred when the King stood. "All I have to say is I approve. Good night Vegeta, Kakarrot. Make sure you send me the detailed reports tomorrow."

"Good night Father." Vegeta said, placing his hand on the boy's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The days passed and the boy's fighting skills increased. He was still a flirt, but only with the Prince. He was reserved around Nappa, and teased his brother about his hair. Vegeta thought he was acting just like a 15 year old should. They still settled in at night, the elders to talk over the day, the boy to nap in the Prince's lap. None of them said anything about it, but when the boy turned into the Prince's body, it was the signal that he was ready to sleep. Vegeta continued to take him to the throne room with him, having the boy sit by his leg and resting his hand on his head.

It was on one of those occasions where the boy was sitting by the Prince that he caught a scent he knew didn't belong. There was a servant passing by with a cup of wine for the King. Kakarrot lifted his head and sniffed the air. No one seemed to be paying him any attention. When he suddenly stood up and grabbed the cup from the tray, everybody noticed. Vegeta stood. "What's wrong?"

The boy stuck his nose in the cup. "Smells wrong." He said. The King just raised an eyebrow and motioned for a tester to be used on the wine. The boy settled back on the floor by the Prince's feet as the test results were waited on. Vegeta sat back down and smoothed Kakarrot's hair while he waited.

"It's poisoned." The tech said to the King. *That* look passed over the King's face, his son's pet had saved his life.

Vegeta waved his father to silence and ordered the servant to his office. He walked with the boy through the court. As they passed one of the nobles, the boy pulled back. "Him." He said. Vegeta looked at the nobel, a man known to be unhappy with some of his father's rulings.

"Take him to my office too." Vegeta said, as they continued on, the guards grabbed the noble and brought him with them to the Prince's office.

Once there, the Prince took his seat. The boy settled on the floor near him and watched what was going on. The servant explained that he was stopped for a moment as he was passing through the crowd. He couldn't say if somebody put anything in the wine, but it was possible. And yes it was near the nobleman. Vegeta sent him to testing to check on his honesty then turned to the noble.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't do anything. I'm highly insulted that you would take the word of that nobody slave over mine." the nobleman said.

"He's not a slave. He's my companion. And if he says it was you, then there must be something to it." Vegeta motioned to the boy.

Kakarrot stood and moved over to the nobleman. He looked him in the eye and then sniffed at him. The man looked like he wanted to hit the boy, and started to pull his hand back. As his punch went past the boy's arm, he grabbed his hand and pulled off one of the nobleman's rings. He tossed it to Vegeta who looked at it. Kakarrot let go of the man and moved back to his place on the floor. The Prince turned the stone and revealed the hidden compartment. Inside was the left overs of a white powder. "Maybe we should by pass the tester and see what happens when you taste this." Vegeta growled at the man.

"Please! He'll kill me and my family."

"You are already dead. If you want to save them, then tell me who he is?"

"I can't."

"Very well. Guards, take him to a cell, strip him and put him in to wait the King's pleasure." Vegeta ordered as he closed the ring back up. "Come on 'Karrot. Let's go see my father."

The King was waiting on them in his study. Vegeta walked in and sat down, the boy taking his usual spot. "He was right." Was all the Prince said, as he tossed the ring on his father's desk.

"I don't know what to say." the King said, looking at the ring like it was a snake.

"That is another common reaction to Kakarrot." The Prince laughed.

"I can see that. Half the court wants to know what you are, boy. The other wants to know why you are with Vegeta. I'm not sure what to tell them."

Kakarrot looked at the King through his hair and smiled. "Why do you have to tell them anything? You're the King, he's the Prince. They will just have to deal with me being there sooner or later. Wont they?"

The King smiled back. "Now I can see why my son wanted you so badly."

"Oh, you haven't seen the half of it." Vegeta laughed.

On the day of Kakarrot's birthday, Vegeta left him alone after they finished sparring. The Prince had plans for that evening and needed time to get things in order. The boy wandered around a bit, then went to see what Nappa and Raditz were up to. As he was turning a corner in the hall, something dropped down on him. He flailed around and tried to power up like Vegeta had taught him, but he couldn't think. He was starting to let his fear take hold, when something stabbed into his thigh. A wave of dizziness flowed over him, but he still was able to send a thought out. "VEGETA!" Then the world went black as he fell.

The Prince was getting the last of the gifts set up for the boy when a wave of dizziness passed over him. With it came feelings and scents. Pain, fear, disorientation, along with over ripe fruit, dark dampness and blood. Vegeta grabbed hold of the edge of the table to steady himself and looked around. His father was looking at him questioningly. Nappa and Raditz were trying to help him stand. Then a sharp pain blasted through his head "VEGETA!" The boy's mental shout passed through along with what had happened. "Kakarrot's been taken. They drugged him. We have to hurry." He pushed away from the table and stumbled to the door. Nappa and Raditz followed asking questions that Vegeta couldn't answer.

They stormed up the elevator and down halls, reaching the training hall where the boy was last spotted. There was no sign of him there, so they back tracked to the hall. Vegeta remembered that he had told him that Nappa and Raditz had guard duty. The boy must have gone to see if they were done and could spend time with him. They found the spot where the boy had been taken, the paintings were tilted and some smashed. The carpet looked burned in one area. But there was no clue where the boy had been taken, or by whom. Vegeta sat down on the floor. He should never have left Kakarrot alone.

Kakarrot woke in a strange room. The green haired alien was there along with the white and purple creature who he had seen the one day in the throne room. What was his name? Oh yea, Lord Freeza. Not good. He sent his mind through space and sensed he was still on planet. That was good. But he was in a strange place and tied to the bed with strange chains. That was bad. But he could still send his thoughts, he could feel Vegeta a long way off, but there. That was good. But he couldn't seem to control his ki. That was definitely bad. Ok, so things looked even so far. He wasn't going to panic. Stay calm and think through this situation.

Slowly the boy started turning his wrists. He knew how to get out of chains and such. He'd had practice when visitors to Blue house had left him bound when they finished with him. After being stuck tied up for four days, the boy had asked around until he found somebody who could show him how to get out. He had taught himself to dislocate his thumbs so it was easier to slip free. He could even put the joints back in place after without going to the clinic. He could do the same with hips and shoulders, the reason he kept doing his flexes even though he wasn't a working boy anymore. He remembered the look on Vegeta face the first time he had seen him bend over backwards, and the time he had stretched his leg until it was straight up his back and his foot over his head. He almost laughed out loud.

He listened to the two talk about what they were planing. Kakarrot's blood ran cold when he heard the white one say they were setting the trap now with him as the bait. Then they said something about ki restraints. What were those? Well what ever they were they couldn't be good. Maybe that was what the strange chain was. He needed to wait until they left him alone. Controlling his breathing, he pretended to sleep.

At the palace, Vegeta was receiving a note. He read it aloud and growled to himself. Why would somebody ask for a ransom for the boy? "We have the boy. 'Ok who is we?' Bring the crown jewels to Blue house. 'Why the crown jewels, they couldn't think to keep them since they couldn't show them to anybody. They couldn't sell them and there was no use for them but as pretty baubles.' Come alone or the boy dies. 'Come alone? Are they kidding?' Nappa, get a group of guards and head through the streets to Blue house. Keep your kis low. Move by twos. No talking. Raditz, you're going to be air support. Take your group and fly over the house, same orders. Get in one of the upper windows if you don't see anybody. I keep getting the scent of mold and mildew, so I'm guessing they are in the basement. It would make sense if it's who I think it is. Go get started."

The Prince looked at his father. "Still have those fakes around? We might need them. I'm going to walk in the front and need something to show."

The King looked past angry. These men were making a direct attack on his son. It had to stop. "I will get them for you. I don't like you going in there, but I know nothing is going to stop you." The King got up and left the room.

Vegeta looked off towards Blue house. "Don't give up 'Karrot. I'm coming to get you."

The green haired man left, the white one moved over to look over the boy. Maybe he would take him and keep him as a pet. After all, once this was over, he would be considered a very rare pet. He saw the tail twitch and knew the boy was awake. Freeza ran a clawed hand down the sleek body, watching the muscles tense and flex trying to move away from his hand. Digging his claws in, Freeza leaned down. "I know you are awake monkey, may as well watch while I kill your Prince." That earned him a jerk as the boy's eyes flew open. "Ah, such pretty eyes." Freeza kissed the boy, who gaged against his lips. "Didn't like that? Maybe you will like less clothes." The icejin ripped the gi off the boy's body, leaving angry red marks where his claws had dug too deep. The boy seemed to stop fighting then. He lay still and didn't make eye contact.

Freeza laughed again, this one was sweet and young. By his size he would be impressive when he was older and grew into his bones. Freeza ran a claw over the boy's nipple. He expected a reaction, but didn't get one. He wasn't used to a totally passive subject. Usually they either screamed, tried to get away, or fought. This one was just laying there. Freeza shrugged, either way he had time to use him before Vegeta showed up. He made sure of it. Thinking to get a reaction, he ripped into the muscles of the boy's stomach. There was an intake of breath, but the boy didn't cry out or move away. Freeza brought his hand to his lips, the blood dripping off his fingers. He licked at it, watching for a reaction, still none. This wasn't any fun. If he couldn't get a reaction then he couldn't enjoy the pain he inflicted. Getting angry, he grabbed the boy's tail and broke it. There was a flinch, but nothing else. He broke some more of the delicate bones in the boy's tail, but soon even the flinch was gone. Standing up, he stormed away from the body, never seeing the look of triumph in the boy's eyes.

Kakarrot lay still, the pain was throbbing in his tail and the torn muscles of his stomach. He had learned what he wanted. This Freeza was setting a trap for Vegeta. They planned on killing him, then blowing up the planet. They saw the Prince as the biggest threat to them. The really interesting thing was what was in the icejin's head. The boy had been able to run through his thoughts like running down halls. He had all the codes to the space ships that was over head. He had codes to outposts, he even had codes to the icejin's home world. When Freeza left him alone, Kakarrot slipped his hands free of the ki restraints and felt his power return. Ok, so who should he send the information to. If Vegeta was on the way here, that meant Nappa and Raditz would be here. He couldn't send to them in case they were fighting. Interrupting their concentration would get them killed. If he contacted Vegeta it would slow him down and the information needed to be put on a disk or written down. The boy thought for a while and then brightened. He knew the mind of the King, he could send the information to him and he could put it on a disk.

The King was sitting in his study, trying to go over reports on the icejin's movements. So far he thought they were all random. Suddenly he felt somebody brush over his mind. The brush was light, with a slightly sweet, slightly dark, tinge. He had felt this one before. The King relaxed and let the touch make contact. It was the boy. /Majesty, please forgive me, but I had nobody else to send this to. I thought to send to Vegeta, Nappa or Raditz, but they might be in battle. I'm in a basement, Freeza and the one named Zarbon are here. I don't know how many others are waiting for Vegeta to get here. The white one thinks to kill the Prince and then blow up the planet./

/How are you able to contact me?/

/Well they did have a weird chain on me, but I was able to get my hands free. Once I did, my power came back./

/That isn't what I meant. I thought only people who had some kind of bond were able to talk in their minds./

The King heard a mental laugh. /Oh this is easy. I've touched your mind a few times. Not to gather thoughts, though I can do that too. But to tell what you were feeling. I don't know how I do it, I've always been able to./

*That* look came over the King's face. /What did you contact me for?/

/Oh yeah, can you write something down for me? I well... I gathered information from Freeza when he was busy playing with my body. I have codes and troop movements that need to be written down./

As the information flowed into King's head and he wrote it down, he was sure *that* look was going to be permanently stuck on his face. He could feel a bit of the pain the boy was feeling, and was amazed he was able to do anything. When the information stopped, the King looked at it. He had 20 pages of codes and 10 of troop movements. /Thank you Kakarrot. You did a great thing sending this to me. Many lives will be saved with this information. Keep yourself alive for my son's sake./

/I will my King. Freeza doesn't want me anymore since I didn't give him the reaction he wanted./

With that, the King felt the boys mind slip from his.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vegeta walked to the front of Blue house. Seemed like fate was determined to go full circle here. He could see lights in some of the rooms before they were put out. The light from the basement was steady. Vegeta reached out his mind and found Nappa waiting in back of the house. Raditz was over head on the roof. He could sense the boy now, he seemed to have removed what was blocking him. That thought led him to another. He sniffed the air and smelled the rancid fruit smell. He moved back, just as a blue arm reached for him from the shadows. Zarbon looked at his empty hand and that was all Vegeta needed. He powered up a ki blast and hit the green haired alien in the head with it. Brains and blood rained down around the Prince. So much for the fruit appetizer, now for the main course. Vegeta shot a ki blast into the air, the signal was sent. He kicked the door in as he heard the sound of Raditz's men breaking glass to get inside. Vegeta ducked as a ki blast rushed past his head. Standing in the hall were four alien warriors. Vegeta powered up more, and started blocking punches. He blasted one, and another ran for the back. A cut off yell later and Nappa and his men came into the hall. They made short work of the other two combatants. Upstairs there was a lot of banging and shouting as Raditz and his men cleaned house.

"Where's the basement?" Vegeta asked Nappa, who pointed to a door under the stairs. Vegeta pulled it open and waited a moment. He heard a shout from below and saw a strange glow. He could smell the musty scent of the icejin. Freeza ran up the steps like he was being chased by a demon. The Prince could smell the sweet scent of the boy's blood, but couldn't see him for the glow. Suddenly a blast ripped through the wall by Freeza's head. The icejin yelled and pushed the Prince out of his way, just as a glowing saiyajin made the top of the stairs. *That* look passed over all the warriors as Kakarrot walked past them, the glow of a super saiyajin moving over their faces. A vicious smirk graced his face as he hunted down Freeza and sent a blast through him.

Freeza knew he was going to die, but he was going to take the Prince with him. He used the last of his energy and formed a blast when the golden head appeared before him. The boy grabbed Freeza's hand and used his own ki to blast his head off. Kakarrot dropped the body and looked at his Prince. With a grin, he let the glow fade, darkness claiming him as he slumped to the floor.

Vegeta carried the boy to the palace. Ships had been blasting off for the last hour, the roads were crowded with men and women headed for duty. Nappa and Raditz walked in front of him, shoving people out of the way. It had taken them this long to get here. Going to the stairs of the main entrance, they were met by the King. He looked at the boy in the Prince's arm and smiled. He ran his hand over the black spikes of hair.

"Is he alright?"

The Prince kept walking. "We need to get him in a tank. It looks like Freeza broke the bones in his tail and ripped him up a bit, but he didn't get a chance to rape him." Vegeta sent a silent prayer to his maker for that blessing.

They walked into medical and found chaos. Doctors were running everywhere packing up supplies. The King reached out and grabbed one as he ran past.

"Tend the boy. Now." The King ordered. The doctor nodded and moved to open one of the tanks near the wall. The King took a seat and watched as the boy was put in and the air mask was set in place. Vegeta came and sat beside him as they watched the tank fill. "He's a hero, you know. The court will have to approve your mating." The King said.

"What do you mean, you didn't see him?" Vegeta said, thinking about the glowing face of his 'Karrot grinning at him.

"He telepathically sent me the icejin codes and troop movements. Gave me every thing we need to take care of them once and for all. He let Freeza play with him while he delved into his mind. Then he sent all the information to me and I wrote it down. After that I sent a ship up and we took over Freeza's main ship. The others were easily picked off then. We're sending troops to the outposts now. The war wont last long." The King explained.

"He did that?" Vegeta laughed. "He did it, Father, he turned super saiyajin when he thought Freeza was going to kill me. We all saw him kill the icejin." The King looked at his son and laughed.

Together they said. "He's amazing!" And the medical center witnessed the royal family laughing together.

Kakarrot woke as the tank drained. He was tired and hungry. Mostly he was worried about the Prince. He blinked his eyes clear and saw him standing there with a towel, waiting. With a grin, the boy allowed the Prince the lift him from the tank. He carried him to the bath and washed him off, then handed him clothes. The boy dressed and the Prince picked him up again. As Vegeta walked to the elevator leading to their rooms, the boy wrapped his tail around his wrist and laid his head on the Prince's shoulder. When they reached the bottom and were exiting the elevator, he noticed the boy was asleep. He smiled at Nappa and Raditz as he passed them, putting the boy to bed.

During the night, Vegeta woke when he felt movement against his side. He stayed still as Kakarrot moved over him. The boy turned him onto his back and leaned over him. The Prince felt the boy run his tongue over his chest to lap at a nipple until it stood. When the boy's mouth covered the nub and sucked, Vegeta purred. He wasn't sure where this had come from, they had been sleeping in the same bed for months and Kakarrot had never done anything like this. Maybe he was tired of waiting on the Prince to claim him. Vegeta had wanted to claim him after the first month, but had thought the boy was too young. As the warm tongue licked down his chest to run along the muscles of his abdomen, he changed his mind.

The boy lovingly licked and tasted every inch of the Prince's chest and stomach, causing him to purr louder. Kakarrot knew he was awake, but since he wasn't making him stop he would enjoy doing this for his Prince. Vegeta felt the boy's hand come to rest above his erection and moaned, trying to coax him to touch him. The boy responded by moving until he was laying between Vegeta's legs, his head over the heated length that had become the center of his world. Surprisingly hesitant hands moved to run fingers down the thighs of the Prince. Vegeta felt the warm breath on his erection and pressed up, feeling the lips of the boy kiss the head. As Vegeta relaxed back down to the bed, the lips followed, then that warm tongue encircled the tip. Kakarrot ran his tongue into the slit and down to run around the ridge. He kept his licks slow and enticing as he ran down the underside to the base. Vegeta arched again with a moan as the boy nibbled and sucked at the sack below. When the Prince relaxed again, the boy leaned up and kissed his stomach. The breath left the Prince a moment later as Kakarrot swallowed his length.

Vegeta was quickly losing his control. The boy sucked and nibbled at him until he couldn't stand it. As the boy once more took him deep in his throat, Vegeta cried out in pleasure. "'Karrot! Gods!" He came and the boy moved off a little to swallow his seed, then licked him a few times to clean him and be sure he hadn't missed any. Vegeta reached down and pulled the boy up to kiss him deeply. They nipped and licked at each other's lips, enjoying the taste of Vegeta and the little bit of blood.

When neither could breath anymore, the boy pulled back. With a grin, he rested his head on Vegeta's chest, watching the Prince through his hair. Vegeta ran his fingers through the silky spikes, waiting for his heart to slow and breathing return to normal. The Prince sat up, moving until he could rest against the headboard of the bed. He pulled the boy up, setting him in his lap. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, I was hungry and wanted to wake you up." Kakarrot grinned mischieviously, then the smile passed, replaced with a look of worry. "Then I remembered that I had almost lost you and I had to taste you. You never do anything, even though I try and get you to and I wanted you. I wanted to show you how I felt, how important you are to me." Kakarrot said quietly.

"I'll be honest with you. I've wanted you since I saw you, but you are so young. I've been trying to give you time to grow up. But I don't think I can wait any more. I've talked to my father about mating with you. I really want that bond, to know and feel what you do. You see the world in such a different way from me. I want to watch you grow round with my child." Vegeta said, resting his head against the boy's. He heard the sound of crying and moved to look at the boy's face. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no. All my life I have been a pleasure slave. It was all I knew till I came here. Then I met you, the most powerful saiyajin. You could have made me your slave, instead you made me your companion. You could have used my body any time you wanted, but all you did was hold me. You could have left me with the icejin and saved yourself the fight, but you came for me. You want me as your bonded mate. I.. I don't know, it's just a lot to take in."

Vegeta wiped the tears from the boy's face. "Ah 'Karrot. If you don't want to bond with me, it's alright. I wont be mad at you."

"But I want to bond with you. You said I can carry children, and I want to have your's. I just don't want to wait anymore. I may only be 16, but I know what I want. And I want you." Kakarrot said, smiling through his tears.

"Then if that is what you want, we will bond. There is another problem. You are a super saiyajin that means you are stronger then me. If we mate, we would have to fight to see who is dominate."

"No, I don't want to be dominate. That's not who or what I am. It's not who or what you are to be submissive. You will be dominate."

"Then I will claim dominance. I promise to take care of you and any children we may have." Vegeta leaned in and licked the smooth neck. He felt the boy move to do the same to him. Soon the call of the blood flowing under that skin was too strong and the Prince bit down into the junction of the boy's shoulder. As the sweet blood flowed into his mouth and over his tongue, he felt the boy bite him in return. As the boy sucked and lapped at the wound he had made, Vegeta did the same. the blood triggered the bond and it flared to life, strong and glowing. With a rush, they shared themselves, their past, their present and their hopes for the future.

Vegeta rolled them over, nuzzling the boy until he moved his legs to wrap around his waist. A thick tail wrapped his thigh. Knowing that this wasn't the boy's first time, but wanting to make it different, Vegeta moved slow, teasing the boy by only pressing the tip of his erection against his opening.

The prince was determined that this time would be different, that Kakarrot would receive pleasure, not only give it. The boy moaned and tried to move his hips, but the Prince kept him pressed tight to the bed. With deep kisses, he seduced the boy. When he couldn't stand not moving, Vegeta thrust hard into the tight heat of his 'Karrot. The boy screamed out the prince's name as he was filled, his hands digging into Vegeta's back. The Prince stayed still for a moment, then started making shallow thrusts. The boy moaned and tried to follow his movements, but Vegeta still kept him pinned. He kissed and licked the boy's face tasting his sweat and tears, sweet on his tongue. The boy panted as he came closer and closer to release, his legs tightening around Vegeta's hips and pulling him even closer. With a final yell, the boy climaxed, flooding the space between them with his seed. With a final thrust, Vegeta came, crying out as his seed emptied deep in the body of his new mate. With a sigh, the boy let his legs fall to the bed. Vegeta leaned up and looked down at him. He realized the boy slept and he grinned as he felt the bond glow with the boy's sweet dreams.

The next morning the Prince awoke when the boy snuggled deeper against his side. He could feel his new mate waking up and wanted to hold him a bit more. Purring softly, Vegeta let his mind wander. He could feel so much more since the bond formed last night. It was like he shared the boy's hyper senses. He could smell Nappa and Raditz on the other side of the door waiting for them to get up. His nose twitched, he could even smell the food the servants were setting up in their dinning opened his eyes and had to take a moment to adjust to the colors and sharpness that came with his new vision. No wonder the boy liked to stay in doors. The sun must be hard for him to deal with. He'd have to think of something to help with that.

Gently Vegeta woke up his mate. Kakarrot smiled up at him, then leaned up to kiss him. When the kiss ended, they got ready to face the morning. There was a lot to do today. Vegeta wanted to get the ceremony presenting his mate to the court done as soon as possible. Since he had already talked to his father, the King could help move matters along.

When they left the bedroom, Nappa and Raditz greeted them. The warriors saw the marks on both their necks and smiled. As far as they were concerned, it was about time. The boy joked with Raditz as they went to eat. The tech was waiting to run the tests on the food when they entered. While he did them, they sat and continued with their small talk. The servants were just setting plates before them laden with food when the King entered. Everybody rose and bowed, but the King just waved them to sit. "Join us Father?" Vegeta asked.

Looking at his son and the boy, the King smiled. The mating marks were quite evident. "Don't mind if I do. We need to talk anyway."

Kakarrot jumped up and pulled out a chair, then went and got some food and drink for the King. He made sure the royal had everything he would want, before going back to his chair beside the Prince. Vegeta was a little shocked when he did that, but was pleased. He was acting like the King was a guest and this was their home. And in a way it was. Vegeta wondered what would happen when the boy had more rooms to work with. He would miss having him sit by his legs at court, but that would have to change too.

"The ships are well on their way and we are getting the first reports on attacks. I'm sorry that you weren't able to join the assaults, but I felt you were needed here at the time. I know I should send you into the fighting, but I'm reluctant. I think it's more important to establish your position here. There is still the matter of the traitors to deal with. And as I can see, your mating ceremony needs to take place." The King said as they ate. This was a little strange, he normally didn't eat with his son except for formal dinners, but he was tired of being apart from his family. The boy smiled at him and he remembered what else he needed to tell them.

"Before I forget. Bardock has been notified that his youngest son is at the palace." The boy froze and the smile vanished. "Don't worry. I told him he should be proud of you. Without you we all would be dead. I'd still like to see you power up the whole way, but that can wait."

Vegeta felt his mates worry. He reached over and pulled the boy into his lap and rubbed his back to sooth him. The thick silky tail wrapped around his wrist and he looked at his father. "Did you have to do that now?"

"Yes, he needed to know before Bardock got here." The King said watching them together.

"Once Father sees him, he will be as pleased as the King. Kakarrot looks just like him and he's mated to the Prince. What more can one person do to honor their family?" Raditz chimed in. He didn't want the boy hurt either.

"And we'll be there if he thinks to harm him." Nappa said with a grin.

A few weeks passed and everything was falling into place. The only problem was the boy. He was feeling ill in the mornings and the Prince didn't know what to do for him. It would be alright towards the middle of the day, but there were times when certain smells would send him running for the bathroom. As the day of the mating ceremony dawned, Vegeta was determined to find out what was wrong with his 'Karrot.

After the boy had woken up and had his round of sickness, Vegeta bundled him up and took him to medical. The boy fell asleep on the way there. When the Prince walked in, a doctor rushed over to see him. "What can I do for you today, sire?"

"The boy's ill, I need you to run a scan over him to see what is wrong." As he was talking to the doctor, telling him about the boy's recent behavior, the King walked in. The doctor nodded and took the boy away to run some tests.

"Don't worry Vegeta, the boy will be alright. We'll see to it." The King said, laying a hand on the Prince's shoulder in a show of support.

Nappa and Raditz showed up as the doctor came back, the boy wasn't with him and Vegeta started to worry. He stood when the doctor approached.

"Majesty, Highness, congratulations! It seems your Select has conceived. He's going through the first stages of pregnancy. I've never seen a male pregnancy or seen a true Select. He's very special. We had a little trouble with him though and he's sleeping. One of my nurses got hysterical when she saw the readout. Your Select grabbed her and purred in her ear, putting her into a deep sleep. We were monitoring when he did it, so we have an idea that he used sound and scent to comfort her. She's smiling in her sleep. It's amazing." The doctor rambled on.

Vegeta looked at his father. "Told you he would give you grandchildren." And promptly passed out.

Vegeta woke up to warmth and the scent of his mate. He also heard a deep growl. He looked up and realized he was resting in the boy's arms. The boy was in his super mode and growling at anybody who came near. Vegeta started laughing. "It's ok 'Karrot. You can power down. I'm alright." The boy looked down with blue eyes, a smile lighting his face.

Kakarrot powered down and then nuzzled his Prince's neck. Vegeta looked around and saw *that* look on everybody's faces. He laughed again. He sat up and kissed the boy, enjoying the way he responded. Then he heard a cough and remembered where he was. He pulled back and looked into his mate's face. "Did the doctor talk to you?"

"Yes, we're going to be parents. There was some other stuff he wanted you to take care of. He says you need to do it because I will forget. Why did you pass out?"

"It's not everyday I'm told I'm going to be a father." Vegeta said, running his hand over the boy's face.

"You better not." the boy purr-growled.

On the way to the mating ceremony, the boy tugged Vegeta to a stop. The Prince had Kakarrot's tail in his hand, so when the boy stopped, he stopped. /What's wrong?/

/I'm afraid I'll mess up./ The boy played with the hem of his ornate jacket. They were dressed in black pants, scarlet shirts, and black coats. A gold sash bound Vegeta's waist, a silver one wrapped the boy's. The prince wore a circlet with a blood ruby in the center. He would place one on the boy during the ceremony. They had been over what would happen and Vegeta knew that the boy remembered. He was worried that something would happen that would embarrass the Prince and King.

/Come on 'Karrot. You know what to do. There is nothing you can do that will make me love you less./ The boy's head came up at that and a radiant smile spread over his face. He glowed with happiness. With a nod, the boy started walking again.

They paused at the doors for them to be called. The nobles were standing, wearing their best. The King stood at his throne, dressed in black and scarlet. A heavy crown was on his head. There were murmurs coming from the room and the mates could make out words every now and then.

Soon the herald called the name of the Prince. He gave the boy a reassuring hug then turned and walked into the court. The nobles bowed as he passed. Nobody commented on what was going on, all wanted to see who the Prince was mating with. Vegeta smirked at his father and with a nod took his place.

"We come today to witness the mating between my son and his chosen. Their minds have touched, their heart's blood has been shared, their passion has been tested. As one they will walk among you. Their power will protect you. Their sons will rule you. Honor them now as we call the prince's mate to come among us." The King said.

Kakarrot started in the room, then got a devilish smirk on his face. If Vegeta had seen it, he would have groaned. The boy powered up until with a yell he turned golden. When the doors opened, he strutted in. The nobles gasped and a few fainted. As he passed, *that* look came over more and more faces. Vegeta had to hide his face so he didn't break up laughing. The King grinned as he watched his nobles see the first Super Saiyajin in hundreds of years walk to his son and sit at his feet. Vegeta smirked at the nobles and sank his hand into the golden locks, claiming the Super Saiyajin as his mate. He took the silver circlet and slipped it into the hair that dropped back to black. Pulling his mate up into his arms, he looked deep into the shining black eyes. Leaning in, he bit into the neck that was offered, turning so the boy could return the bite, sharing blood in front of the others in the room. The ceremony was complete.

The months flew by and the boy's stomach grew round with the baby within. Every day Vegeta worried about the delivery. Every day Kakarrot would tell him it was ok. The day before the due date, the Prince beat Nappa and Raditz so severely they had to be taken to the medical center and tanked. Vegeta apologized, but the warriors brushed it off, they understood what he was going through. Even they were worried.

In the middle of the day, the boy called for his mate. His legs wouldn't work anymore due to the pressure of the baby pressing on his spine. This was the beginning of labor. The numbness helped keep him from feeling so much pain. Vegeta ran from the court where he had been listening to reports on the war. Everybody was alerted. When the Prince got to his rooms, he found the boy laying on the floor. Picking him up, he carried him to medical and passed him gently to the doctors. Before he left to wait in the waiting area, he kissed his mate. "Remember, open the bond. I will help." He said before going to sit with his father.

The bond opened just as he managed to sit. The pain wasn't bad at this stage, but the mental turmoil the boy was going through was staggering. Vegeta held onto the chair as he sorted through the chaos and soothed his mate. Once he had helped the boy find balance, he could feel the labor progressing. As the baby was delivered, the pain hit, since the baby was no longer pressing on the boy's spine. Vegeta almost collapsed, but knew he couldn't until the boy did. But his mate never passed out.

Holding the baby close, he growled protectively. Kakarrot was determind not to sleep until Vegeta was there to help look after their child. His body sealed the slit that had appeared when the baby had pushed through his stomach. As the power faded, the boy eased.

/You can come and see your son, 'Geta./

/Are you alright, 'Karrot?/

/A little sore and tired. I need to sleep for a time and I want you to be here with the baby./

Vegeta shook his head and walked into the delivery room. The boy sat there, growling at the doctors as they tried to take the baby to check him over. The Prince looked at them and they moved back again, letting him come close to his mate. Once the boy saw him, he stopped growling and showed him the baby. His son looked like him, the Prince thought.

With a sigh, Kakarrot fell asleep. Vegeta passed his son to a doctor, but watched what he was doing. They checked the baby's tail, stretching the black length out and looking for kinks. They found none. They checked his power level and found it very high. The baby showed signs of having exceptional hearing and eyesight. When they finished, the doctors drew a small blood sample, the baby didn't make a sound. As the doctors left to check the DNA scans and make their report, Vegeta was left holding his son and running his fingers through the black locks of his mate. Easing onto the bed, Vegeta buried his nose in his mate's neck and with the baby held between them, drifted off to sleep.

Years later, the Prince and his mate watched their children spar with the other children that belonged to the palace guards. The little Princes beat boys much older then themselves. Often they teamed up to take out a much stronger boy. The boy who had come into Vegeta's life, broken and beaten, had grown into a tall graceful man. Even though Kakarrot had grown taller then his mate, he still insisted on sitting at his feet, even during royal court settings. He felt it clearly demonstrated who was in charge. Vegeta often smirked when he saw *that* look pass over the face of somebody who had come begging for favors from the Prince or his father. The tall saiyan still seemed to amaze people who had never had contact with a Select.

Vegeta looked down at his mate's stomach. This would be the last child they had. The doctors had told him when they confirmed the pregnancy. They were worried that this time the stress on Kakarrot's system might be too much. He was carrying twins for the second time. They already had 2 girls and 3 boys. Vegeta was satisfied with that amount. But he had forgotten the shot for his mate and he had gotten pregnant. Kakarrot said that since he was bigger, the weight didn't cause as many problems for him. This time he didn't even have morning sickness. Vegeta wasn't going to take any chances. When the babies were born, the doctors would remove the female organs from his mate's abdomen so there wouldn't be any more forgetting. Besides, the Prince was tired of having to knock him out to give him that shot every four months.

A loud growl pulled Vegeta from his thoughts. Kakarrot blushed, then laughed when the whole training hall stopped to look at him. "Sorry, but I guess we're hungry. Nappa, can you round up the children and make sure they get to their rooms?"

The large bald guard, bowed and went to catch the royal brats. Vegeta laughed when it took ten people to gather up his children. Taking his mate's tail in his hand, he led him from the hall to find his father, the King, so they could eat.


End file.
